Lavender's Diary
by AngelinaWeasley1
Summary: This is just a short story from about Lavender and how she felt about the Yule Ball...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the stuff... none of this belongs to me, only J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Lavender Brown sat at the Gryffindor table, mindlessly stirring her  
porridge. It was breakfast, on the day before Christmas Eve. Parvati Patil sat right next to her, eating her own meal. Lavender was caught up in much thought, and didn't even seem to notice her hand dumbly twirling her spoon again and again.  
  
"Er, Lavender?" said Parvati.  
  
"Hmm?" the girl replied.  
  
"You're making me dizzy." Lavender straightened up from slouching and  
looked at her best friend.  
  
"What? Dizzy?," she repeated. Then she looked down at her bowl, "Oh!  
Sorry..." Lavender stopped stirring.  
  
"Alright, something is bothering you. What?" Parvati demanded, setting down  
her glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"It's just... it's just that the Yule Ball is in two days, and-" Lavender began.  
  
"And you're worried because you still don't have a date? Don't worry; I  
don't either, remember?"  
  
"Well, it's not only that I don't have a date. It has a lot to do with... to do with... Ron." She said "Ron" rather quietly. Parvati scoffed.  
  
"Oh-right. I forgot that you fancy him. Which, I cannot believe." Parvati  
commented. Lavender blushed. It was true: she had a crush on their fellow  
Gryffindor Ron Weasley. Lavender had actually liked him for quite a long time.  
  
Since their first year, to be exact. She didn't know why she had taken such a  
liking to him, but had. Maybe his sense of humor had something to do with it. And she did rather like his red hair and adorable grin. But unfortunately,  
Lavender had not really spoken to Ron much since they had come to Hogwarts.  
  
There weren't many conversations that stuck out in her mind. The one that  
always drifted across her memory was when they were in their third year, and she had been upset about her bunny, Binky, dying. But even then, he hadn't really spoken to her, but more at her. Lavender was often overcome with sadness because she thought that Ron didn't even know she was alive.  
  
"Honestly Lavender, I don't know why you bother. Ron Weasley is not worth  
your feelings! You seriously need to get over him." scolded Parvati.  
  
"I can't help it! I really like him. And I don't appreciate you degrading  
him." replied Lavender.  
  
"I am not degrading him-I'm giving you my opinion. You should think about  
someone else to go to the ball with."  
  
"Well, who do you want to go with?"  
  
"Well... not really any boy in our year. They're all so immature," Parvati  
haughtily said, "I would love to go with Cedric Diggory, but I know that  
won't be happening. So many other girls want him too, and I heard that he's  
going with the Ravenclaw seeker. So, I suppose I don't really care at this  
point."  
  
"Hmm."   
  
Just then Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked by Lavender and Parvati, laughing & smiling. They were headed to go out on the grounds. Lavender's stomach tightened up. Parvati saw where she was looking.  
  
"I thought there was something going on with him and Hermione Granger  
anyway." Parvati said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Of course not! They're just friends!" Lavender cried defensively, turning  
back to her friend. Parvati smirked.  
  
"Right, anyway, are you done? We're supposed to meet Padma by the  
greenhouses."   
  
"Yes, I'm done."   
  
The two girls were about to get up when Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan came walking over to them. Seamus looked rather tense.  
  
"Hello." greeted Dean.  
  
"Hi." answered Lavender. Seamus cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, Lavender? Can I ask you something?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh... will... would-would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
Lavender's eyes bugged out somewhat as Parvati's face broke out into a grin.   
  
"You want to go with me?" she asked. Seamus nodded sheepishly. Parvati  
nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"Say yes." she hissed.  
  
"I... I-I'd love to go to the ball with you, Seamus." Lavender said. He  
smiled broadly as she grinned weakly.   
  
"Alright. Thanks." Then he and Dean walked off.   
  
"See?! There you go! You don't need Ron; you have Seamus!" Parvati  
congratulated.  
  
"Oh... but, I want to go with Ron. And I feel really bad going with Seamus out  
of pity." Lavender admitted.  
  
"Well don't. At least you've got a date. I still don't. I can't believe Dean didn't ask me..." Lavender remained silent. She looked at the  
table sadly.  
  
"Oh buck up Lavender and come on. We still have to meet Padma. And now we have something to tell her!" said Parvati. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
[Later on...]  
  
  
"You do realize what day it is, don't you Lavender?" Parvati  
questioned.  
  
"Yes. It's Christmas Eve." she answered.  
  
"Exactly. Tomorrow is the Yule Ball. And, to my utter surprise, I still do not  
have a date!"   
  
It was evening on the day before Christmas, and the girls were making their way up to the Gryffindor common room. T hey had just eaten dinner in  
the Great Hall.  
  
"I mean, can you believe that I, do not have a date? It's madness! What am I supposed to do - go alone?" remarked Parvati.   
  
"Well, you know, there are still quite a few boys who don't have dates." said Lavender.  
  
"And they are..."  
  
"Dean... Harry... Neville-oh wait, not Neville."  
  
"Yeah, he's going with Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley. And even if he weren't, I would not go with him. Though I wouldn't mind Harry. He is a  
school champion after all..."   
  
The girls arrived at the Fat Lady. Parvati said the password and they walked inside of the common room. They hadn't gotten very far when Lavender announced: "Oh, here comes Harry." Sure enough, Harry Potter was walking their way.  
  
(Ron was sitting in a chair by the fireside, looking upset).  
  
"Let's hope for the best." Parvati muttered, smiling slyly. Lavender  
giggled.  
  
"Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?" Harry asked, when he finally  
approached them. Both girls then started to giggle. He waited for them to stop.  
  
"Yes, all right then." she responded, blushing slightly. Harry sighed with  
relief.  
  
"Thanks. And Lavender, will you go with Ron?"   
  
As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Lavender felt as though her heart had stopped. She felt her breath caught in her throat. Go with Ron? Now? Oh, why did he have to ask the question she had been dying to hear after she already promised to go with Seamus?! Why was life so cruel?! Lost in her own thoughts, and feeling like she wanted to curl up and die, the last thing Lavender heard Parvati say was that Lavender couldn't go because she was going with Seamus. She stood there the whole time they were talking without showing any sign that she was very devastated; she didn't want Harry to suspect something. No, Lavender didn't break down until they were in their dormitory.  
  
"I could have gone with him!!!" she whined, as she hurried into the room.  
  
Parvati followed closely and closed the door behind her. Lavender jumped on her bed and began to sob.  
  
"Oh Lavender, don't! I'm sorry, but it was just a little too late!" Parvati told her, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione Granger asked, sitting up on her own bed. She had apparently been in the room, reading a book. She put the book down at her side.  
  
"Lavender is upset because Harry just asked if she would go to the ball with  
Ron."   
  
"You hate him that much?" questioned Hermione, getting up and walking over  
to them.  
  
"No! Just the opposite!" replied Lavender, though inaudibly (her face was  
buried in her pillow).  
  
"Lavender wanted to go with Ron, but couldn't. She's already going with  
Seamus, you see." explained Parvati.  
  
"You wanted to go with him?"  
  
"She fancies him."  
  
"I finally get offered the one thing I've been hoping for, but it's ruined  
because I already made a promise to another boy!" Lavender sobbed.   
  
Parvati patted her friend's back.  
  
"You like Ron?! Oh, Lavender..." said Hermione.  
  
"That's exactly how I feel." Parvati commented.  
  
"Don't be too upset over it, Lavender. Ron is not worth your tears. He can  
be such a jerk sometimes, believe me."  
  
"Well maybe so, but I still like him." Lavender said, sitting up. She wiped  
her face off with the sleeve of her robes.  
  
"It's just that... just that...well-Ron? I mean, out of everyone, you like  
Ron?" Hermione disbelievingly asked.  
  
"Yes. Is it a crime or something?" she defiantly asked.  
  
"No... it's just... I don't know-maybe I'm hard on him because I know  
what he's like." shrugged Hermione.  
  
"Then what's your excuse Parvati?"  
  
"I just think he's kind of nerdy." Parvati non-chalantely answered,  
  
"Definitely not worthy enough for you to be crying over."  
  
"Look Lavender, I'm sure there will be other dances for you to go with Ron. Don't get bummed out over it. You're much too good to be sulking over something like this. Just go to the ball with Seamus tomorrow night and have fun." Hermione lectured.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." She mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, just forget about him." added Parvati.   
  
But that was the problem; Lavender couldn't just forget about Ron. She liked him a lot, and he always seemed to be on her mind.  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
